Streamclan's Story
by FlightlessKitty
Summary: Streamclan is your average clan, sharing the forest with three other clans. Rainclan, Cloudclan and Treeclan. Follow the adventures of Mintkit, Tigerkit and Sparrowkit as they grow into fine warriors. But it's not all fun and games, for Honeyheart has a prophecy from Starclan: Cinder and Chrome will join together and blood will pool at their paws.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _ **The full moon floated in the sky,**_ **shedding it's silver light over the Streamclan camp. Deep in the shadows of the nursery two tiny shapes stirred.**

" **Tigerkit? Is that you?" mewled a tiny white she-kit with pale green eyes gleaming brightly in the shadows.**

" **Yes it's me, Mintkit." The dark brown tabby she-kit with orange-amber eyes whispered back.**

" **I can't sleep!" Mintkit complained.**

" **Neither can I."**

" **Let's go out!" Mintkit mewled.**

" **What about Sparrowkit? Should we wake him up? We can't just leave him behind.." Tigerkit whispered.**

" **Okay we'll bring Sparrowkit, just don't wake Birdsong" Mintkit warned. Birdsong was their mother, a pale, silver-gray she-cat with leaf-green eyes. She's known to be the shyest cat in the clan and everyone was surprised to see her and Sharpflight together. Sharpflight is a dark brown tabby tom with orange-amber eyes – a spitting image of Tigerkit – he was the most arrogant cat in the clan before he saw the real beauty in the shy she-cat. Mintkit and Tigerkit crept along the nursery to Sparrowkit, fortunately, he was near the entrance of the nursery. Tigerkit nudged Sparrowkit.**

" **Sparrowkit.. Sparrowkit!" She hissed softly.**

" **Huh wha-?.." Sparrowkit stirred.**

" **Shh!" Mintkit hissed.**

" **We're going outside, come on Sparrowkit!" Tigerkit exclaimed.**

" **Outside? I'm in!" Sparrowkit mewled. Sparrowkit was a lighter brown tabby tom-kit with Birdsong's leaf-green eyes, the only tom in the litter. Tigerkit scampered after her littermates, they were already outside in the moonlight. Sparrowkit looked at something in the distance, Mintkit was staring too, Tigerkit followed their gaze and saw two amber eyes glowing in the fern tunnel entrance.**

" **Is that a cat?" Mintkit whispered.**

" **It doesn't smell like one." Sparrowkit concluded. Tigerkit just stared. Suddenly, the red-brown shape darted forward with a loud snarl. It was a** _ **fox!**_

" _ **Run!"**_ **Sparrowkit yowled and darted into the nursery. The fox made such a racket that all the cats stirred from their dens. The fox was gaining on Tigerkit, she let out a distressed yowl.**

" **Birdsong! Sharpflight!** _ **Help me!**_ **" Smokepaw, a grey tom with darker grey paws and blue eyes darted out and leapt onto the fox without hesitating. Tigerkit was on the floor, the fox had caught her leg and blood was pulsing from the wound. Tigerkit yowled in pain as it stung. She watched in horror as Smokepaw took many hard blows from the fox, he and the fox were bleeding heavily. The fox ran out through the fern tunnel and Smokepaw collapsed. Tigerkit realised in horror that his neck was snapped and his eyes were glazed. Honeyheart, the clan's medicine cat stared with wide eyes, as did all the other cats.**

" **There's nothing I can do" She meowed sorrowfully "He's already dead."**

 **"It all happened so quickly.." A she-cat meowed.**

" **He died the death of a warrior." Morningstar stepped forward. "Saving his clanmates." The other cats murmured in agreement and hung their heads.**

" **What about the fox?" Birdsong fretted.**

" **It would never survive those wounds." Sharpflight assured her.**

" **There's a new warrior in Starclan now, and I name him Smokefang. Thank you Sta-..." The words faded as Honeyheart rushed Tigerkit to her den. Tigerkit opened her mouth to say something.**

" **Shh, Tigerkit, it's okay, I'll fix your leg up." Honeyheart meowed softly.**

" **Every cat has snuck out of the nursery once." She continued "This isn't your fault, Tigerkit, it's not." She soothed.**

 _ **No, you're wrong, this is all my fault...**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Sparrowkit and Mintkit bounded into_ the medicine cat's den, Tigerkit let out a soft purr. "Thanks for coming," she mewed. Tigerkit looked at her leg, it wasn't broken and she can still become a warrior just like she hoped. Honeyheart padded over. "You two are great, visiting your sister and all, I truly appreciate you keeping her busy, she doesn't shut up," she purred, turning to Tigerkit she added "I need to check if your wound has any infections, after that you can go back to the nursery,". Tigerkit's eyes lit up in delight. "Great!" she exclaimed.

Tigerkit, Sparrowkit and Mintkit rushed back into the nursery. They darted right into Birdsong.

"Look!" Sparrowkit meowed.

"Tigerkit's back!" Mintkit added.

"Can we become apprentices now?" Tigerkit asked.

Tigerkit's accident had prevented her siblings from being apprentices until she got better and she felt bad about it.

"Of course," Birdsong purred. "I'll go tell Morningstar now," she padded out of the nursery and waited outside Morningstar's den.

"We're going to be apprentices!" Tigerkit purred uncontrollably.

"I can't wait!" Sparrowkit added.

"I can, Amberpaw and Emberpaw are horrible," Mintkit pointed out, the others nodded in agreement.

Amberpaw and Emberpaw have been terrible denmates since they were born, taunting and teasing them, they were relieved when they finally became apprentices, but now they have to share a den with them once again.

"Shush, you shouldn't talk about other cats like that," Lilyfrost – an expecting queen – meowed.

Tigerkit opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything Morningstar's familiar meow echoed around the clan.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Stonehill for a clan meeting".

"Let's go!" Sparrowkit yowled. The trio bounded out into the clearing and padded towards the Stonehill.

"Tigerkit, Sparrowkit and Mintkit. You have all passed the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed, you should have been apprenticed sooner, but I held you all back when Tigerkit got bit by a fox so you could all experience this together. Tigerkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be Softfur. I hope Softfur will pass down all she knows on to you." she paused as the whole clan chanted her new name. When the noise died down, she continued.

"Sparrowkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sparrowpaw. Your mentor will be Spottedstep. I hope Spottedstep will pass down all she knows on to you." the clan started to chant his new name as well, waiting once again.

"Mintkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mintpaw. Your mentor will be Ravenheart. I hope he will pass down all his skills and knowledge on to you."

The clans chanted their new names as the newest apprentices touched noses with their mentors.

"Why don't we all go explore our territory together?" Ravenheart suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Spottedstep agreed.

"I'll come too." Softfur added.

Ravenheart turned to the apprentices. "Eat first, we'll meet you here just after sunhigh." The apprentices all nodded and padded towards the freshkill pile. Sharpflight and Birdsong bounded over to them together and they all touched noses.

"We're so proud of you!" Birdsong purred.

"I know you'll make amazing warriors, I'll help you in my spare time, I promise" Sharpflight meowed.

"Come on, My Love." Birdsong purred.

Sparrowpaw and Mintpaw each took their pick out of the freshkill pile, but Tigerkit's gaze caught something else. "Oh no.." she whispered. Sparrowpaw took a bite of his vole. "What's up, Tigerpaw?" he asked.

"Amberpaw and Emberpaw." She replied.

The two jet black cats padded over with a smirk on their faces, brother and sister, tom and she-cat, they were almost identical apart from their build. Their orange eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Hey _kits_." Amberpaw taunted.

"You saw our ceremony, we aren't kits anymore!" Tigerpaw protested.

"Nope. We didn't come." Emberpaw meowed simply.

Mintpaw gasped. "But you're supposed to _respect_ your clanmates and attend every ceremony, it doesn't matter who the cats are, it's the warrior code!" She hissed.

"Awh, poor Mintkit. Why don't you just scamper back to the nursery right now?" Amberpaw smirked.

"Just go away you two" Sparrowpaw bristled his fur. "Nobody wants you here, you're just causing trouble."

Emberpaw was edging towards Mintpaw, claws unsheathed and glinting in the sunlight. Sparrowpaw darted in front of his sister and swiped him away with a sheathed paw and snarled. Amberpaw and Emberpaw exchanged glances and padded away.

Ravenheart padded towards the apprentices, all lined up and waiting for their mentors.

"Softfur and Spottedstep are waiting outside, come on." He meowed.


	3. Chapter 2

"Wow! Look how big the forest is, it's amazing!" Tigerpaw yowled, prancing around, landing on every leaf and snapping every stick.

Softfur sighed. "You're an apprentice now, stop acting like a kit, you've probably scared all the prey from here to Rainclan's border" She pointed out gently.

Mintpaw and Sparrowpaw were calmly walking alongside Ravenheart, who was giving them the tour of the forest.

"We've reached the border now, on the other side of this border is Rainclan, we don't share borders with any other clans but I'm sure you've heard of Cloudclan and Treeclan, Rainclan is dangerous, their leader, Ripplestar is always looking for a fight, that's just what he does, we've lost a lot of prey to Rainclan, they're strong, that's why you will all be battle training tomorrow".

"I can't wait! What about you Mintpaw?" Sparrowpaw asked.

"Rainclan sounds scary, I'm going to try really hard tomorrow!" she replied.

"And I'll take care of your hunting skills, Softfur will teach you all about the warrior code, that's what we all agreed on, if one of us turns sick then of course you'll still have your lesson" Spottedstep added.

After going through the rules of borders and basic tips on how to patrol, the felines turned around and padded back towards the camp, they heard a screech in the distance.

"Quickly! It might be an attack!" Ravenheart yowled, darting off.

Tigerpaw looked at her siblings, confused. "I only heard one cat..."

"You can never be too sure, Tigerpaw, come on!" Softfur yowled.

All six cats burst through the bushes with their claws unsheathed and the clan yowled in fear. Ravenheart was hot with embarrassment as he realised that he was wrong about the "attack".

Morningstar padded up to the cats, worry clouded her eyes. "Is something wrong? Did Rainclan cross the border?" She prompted.

"No, Morningstar, we heard a screech come from the camp and we thought that we were under attack, sorry." Softfur replied. "But what was the screech?" She asked.

"Lilyfrost, she just gave birth to four kits, don't worry, she's fine" Birdsong replied for the leader, Morningstar nodded to Birdsong and padded away. "Three toms, one she-cat, all fit and healthy". She finished.

Ravenheart darted towards the nursery in a heartbeat, nearly crashing into two cats, the trio decided they'd like to see the new addition to the camp, they followed Ravenheart, only they didn't almost cause a casualty on the way, unluckily for them, Amberpaw and Emberpaw were also heading towards the nursery.

"And this one will be Skunkkit". Ravenheart finished as all five apprentices walked in. Ravenheart noticed them, "Oh... Hello…" He greeted.

Sparrowstep's eyes widened in shock. "You're Lilyfrost's mate? How come nobody ever mentioned it?"

"There was no need" he replied "Anyway, the white she-kit is Frostkit, the light grey tom is Fastkit, the dark grey tom is Sharpkit and the black tom with the white stripe on his tail is Skunkkit." He finished.

Mintpaw caught Amberpaw whispering to her brother. "What stupid names, they won't be around for long anyway, will they?". She sniggered, nudging Emberpaw, who simply nodded with a big fake smile on his face, they both padded away.

"They're amazing kits" Mintpaw meowed, nodded and padded towards the freshkill pile, beckoning her siblings. Tigerpaw and Sparrowpaw dipped their heads and padded after their sister.

"She said _what?!_ **"** Sparrowpaw asked, eyes wide with shock.

"Amberpaw said that the kits won't be around for long, then I saw her nudge her brother, they're so rude, it just made me feel uneasy" Mintpaw explained.

"You think that's rude? Think again, that's _horrible!_ " Tigerpaw added.

"Let's not think about it too much, and besides, I see them coming" Mintpaw whispered, curling up into brand new nest, her siblings did the same and they fell asleep shortly after Amberpaw and Emberpaw entered, whispering to each other.


End file.
